Enhanced Clawmanship
The power to possess great skills to wield claws. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Claw Proficiency Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a savage aptitude for the ways of the claw. The user is able to wield claws with great proficiency in brute power and close quarter combat. When it comes to wielding different weapons, the claws are the closest to hand to hand combat. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Claw Retraction *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Elemental Claws *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Nail Manipulation *Natural Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weapon *Venomous Claws *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Claw-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blast via slicing **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations * Organic claw-breakage may be surprisingly painful. * May not be able to wield other bladed weapons with the same proficiency. * May only be effective against other melee fighters. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Gallery Anime/Manga File:Nami_Kusunoki's_Ice_Claws.png|Nami Kusunoki (Alive: The Final Evolution) favors forming claws out of ice that suits well with her martial arts. File:Black_Claw.png|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) using velocity from firing his gun to slash with like claws. File:Cang_Du_She_Jin_Zhao.png|Cang Du (Bleach) using Shé Jìn Zhǎo to fire off a blast from his claws that are formed out of spirit-particle. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) is very proficient with his claws and wings. Nezuko's Claws (Demon Slayer Kimetsu no Yaiba).gif|Nezuko Kamado (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) File:Fuko's_Kaze_no_Tsume.png|Fūko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) forming claws out of compressed air. Lust's Ultimate Spear.gif|Lust (Fullmental Alchemist: Brotherhood) extending (with no known limit) her fingers into thin, sharp blades capable of cut through anything. File:Inuyasha_Iron_Reaver.jpg|Inuyasha (InuYasha) is adapt at fighting with his claws and can even send blades of blood through of them. Sesshomaru's Poison Claws.gif|Sesshōmaru's (InuYasha) claws are deadly as they are, with the corrosive poison being secreted is even more lethal. File:SuikotsuClaws.jpg|Suikotsu (InuYasha) is a deadly fighter with his iron claw gloves. Goraishi Blast.gif|Kōga (InuYasha) possesses the Goraishi, a powerful claw-like heirloom of the Wolf Demon Tribe. Chimera claws.GIF|Behaving like a wild beast in battle, Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses tactics such as enhancing her sharp nails with magical power to tear apart her enemies. Para Claw.GIF|Chaton (Marchen Awakens Romance) uses her Weapon ÄRM, Para Claw with remarkable proficiency and speed. Puss attacks Phantom.GIF|Version 6 - Puss in Boots (Marchen Awakens Romance) impressively uses his claws against Phantom. Garnet Claw.GIF|Peta's (Marchen Awakens Romance) hand is cursed by the Ghost ÄRM, Garnet Claw allowing him to form long red claws at will. File:Nao_Yuuki's_Wires.png|Nao Yūki (My-HIME) wields dual metal claws with metal wires that she can use to ensnare and cut her targets. She has a tendency to lick the claws. File:Shijima's_Demon_Claw.png|Shijima (Ninja Scroll) fights via firing his retractable chained Demon Claw from inside his shadow. File:Kuro's_Brutality.png|Kuro (One Piece) uses his overly large Cat Claws and his speed to deadly yet indiscriminate effects... File:Kuro (One Piece) Shakushi.gif|...which is the principle of his signature technique, Shakushi. File:Magnetic_Iron_Claw.png|Eustass Kid (One Piece) using magnetism to take a whole heap of scrap metal to form a gigantic claw. Harpy Feet.gif|Monet (One Piece) expertly using her harpy talons in her fight against Tashigi. File:Sabo's_Dragon_Claws.png|Sabo (One Piece) comparing his fingers as dragon claws, rending arrogance, while crushing a giant's skull and weapon with ease. File:Alan_Mega_Charizard_X_Dragon_Claw.png|Mega Charizard X (Pokémon) using its "Dragon Claw" move, capable of causing massive damage via the energy coating its talons. File:Zoey's_Glameow_Using_Shadow_Claw.png|Glameow (Pokémon) using "Shadow Claw" to create a claw out of shadowy energy, which has a high chance of inflicting critical hits. File:Ryo_Takatsuki_and_Jabberwock.png|Ryo Takatsuki (Project ARMS) wielding his Jabberwock ARMS claw with deadly skills, along with its many special powers. File:Kurumu.jpg|Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) can extend her nails and turn them into razor-sharp claws, being a powerful fighter with them. File:Mizore_Shirayuki_Ice_Claws.gif|Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire) can form claws out of ice and can be a powerful fighter with them. File:Haihane.jpg|Haihane (Seikrei) can use her barbed claws to slice through steel. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) forming his near impossibly sharp Dragon Claws that can slice through a forest. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|After being turned into a zombie, Fu Chi'en's (Tenjho Tenge) lost arms have been installed with massive steel claws that he wields very powerfully. File:Executioner_Makyura.png|Makyura the Destructor (Yu-Gi-Oh!) wields massive knife-claws to live up to its name. Zeruk.gif|When her partner Lori casts the spell Zeruku Kolulu (Zatch Bell!) attacks ferociously her enemies with claws. One-Punch Man v1-166.jpg|The Beast King's (One-Punch Man) Lion Slash dices and slices... One-Punch Man v1-167.jpg|....buildings like butter. 320px-Claw_Creation_Technique.png|Yugito Nii (Naruto) using Claw Creation Technique... Yugito claws.PNG|...in her transformed state, Yugito using Cat Claws that slashes the opponent with a powerful and quick swipe with the extended nails on her hands. Killua's Nails.gif|Killua Zoldyck (Hunter X Hunter) Cartoons/Comics File:Catwoman_0021.jpg|Selina Kyle/Catwoman (DC Comics) wears clawed gloves and is skilled with them File:Shriek_Batman.jpg|Shriek's (Batman Beyond) sound-suit is equipped with sharp claws for close-quarter combat. Cyber's Claws.jpg|Silas Burr/Cyber (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Clawing by Sabretooth.JPG|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) is a deadly force with his claws and physical prowess. Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 448 Textless.jpg|In some depictions, Wolverine's (Marvel Comics) claws are made of steel-like composition File:X23001_cov.jpg|As a female clone of Wolverine, Laura Kinney/X-23 (Marvel Comics), is a deadly fighter with her claws. Lady Deathstrike head stab.jpg|Lady Deathstrike (Marvel Comics) is a powerful fighter with her claws. Wolverine - Daken.jpg|Akihiro Daken (Marvel Comics), the son of Wolverine, is a powerful fighter with his bone claws. IDW2012-Shreddercover.png|Oroku Saki/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), lives up to his names with the wear-on gloves, along with the other blades on his body. Jennika jenny.png|Jennika (IDW's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) File:Golden_Tiger_Claws (Xiaolin Showdown).jpg|The Golden Tiger Claws (Xiaolin Showdown) grants the users the ability to open wormholes, which is useful, despite not causing direct damage. KRDr-Mashinchaserspider.png|Mashin Chaser (Kamen Rider Drive) with his Busou Chaser Spider form. File:Justice_League_of_America_Vixen_Rebirth_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Vixen (DC Comics) Enhanced Clawmanship by Wendigo.JPG|A Wendigo (Marvel Comics) Nightmerica (Danny Phantom).jpeg|Nightmerica (Danny Phantom) Eddy Cougar (Tiny Toon Adventures).jpg|Eddy Cougar (Tiny Toon Adventures) Movies Freddy Kruger (A Nightmare On Elm series) Claws.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) wields clawed gloves. File:Wristblades.PNG|A Yautja (Predator) wielding his Wrist-blades Video Games File:IcarusClaws.png|While skilled in the ways of archery, Pit (Kid Icarus) is very proficient is wielding claws for extended melee attacks and swift speed. File:Larxene_Days.png|Larxene can hold her throwing knives between her fingers to act like claws for rapid attacks. File:Alex_Mercer.png|Alex Mercer morphing his hand into a claw. James' Claws.jpg|James Heller (Prototype) Obtainingsc.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) using his Shovel Claws, which can dig through ground. Werehog.png|Sonic the Hedgehog's (Sonic the Hedgehog) main weapons are his over-sized claws in Werehog form. File:Vega_Claws.jpg|Vega is a Spanish ninja with a claw glove on his right hand. File:Poison_Claw_H.png|Poison Claw (Valkyrie Crusade) Deathclaw gaunlet.jpg|The Lone Wanderer (Fallout 3) wielding a Deathclaw gauntlet Assassin-render.jpg|The weapon of choice for the Assassin Class (Diablo 2) is the claw. ryu hayabusa clawmanship.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) immense martial art skills allow him to maximize the full lethality of the Falcon Talons when used able to decimate numerous powerful enemies. Seox.png|As an Eternal and being born from a clan of assassins, Seox/Six (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the deadliest claw wielders and hand to hand fighters throughout the skies. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Weapon Powers Category:Dragon-Based powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition